A Family Af'fair
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Alan wants to go to a theme park - just be a kid because that's what eleven year old kids do and spend the day with his workaholic father and brothers. Just once a year does he get to spend a whole day with his father and brothers without work or school interrupting. White knuckled and screaming for all to hear - the family has a blast in this little family affair. Oneshot


"Please dad? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please?" Alan begged his father as they stood overlooking Seattle from the space needle. "Please dad? They've got some of the best roller coasters ever!"

"Alan? We are here on business, or I am anyway. I can't just leave work to take off to a theme park." Jeff replied as he shook his head no.

"But dad, come on! You brought all of us out here – can't we at least do something fun before we go back home?" The eleven year old begged.

"So coming to the space needle isn't fun?" John asked as he quirked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Not for me…for you and Virgil maybe, but I want to go to Silverwood!" Alan held up a pamphlet of the famed theme park for the inland northwest. "Please?!"

"We'll see Alan." Jeff said as he turned back to look out over Seattle.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Come on Scott! Let's go!" The eleven year old held Scott's hand as he ran forward.

"Hold on kiddo!" Scott pulled his little brother to a screaming halt as he waited for their dad and brothers to enter the gates. Alan had almost run off ahead of them before they'd gotten their tickets and Scott ran ahead to catch his little brother.

"Come on Scott!" Alan tugged against his older brother's hands as he tried to get his brother to hurry."

"Wait a moment Alan, geeze! The roller coasters aren't going anywhere." Scott wrapped an arm around his antsy little brother's shoulders as he tried to hold him stationary. "Here comes dad and the guys."

"Alan, what have I told you about running off?" Jeff walked forward as he shook his head at his youngest.

"But dad I…" Alan started, but Jeff cut him off.

"No buts Alan…I told you to be on your best behavior and running off without one of your brothers is not a good way of obeying orders. I'll let this time go, but you are to have one of your brothers with you at all times. Do you hear me?" Jeff admonished before sinking on a bent knee to meet his youngest son's eyes. "You're just a boy, forgive me for being worried about you and your safety. I love you and I'd rather you be with someone I trust than to get lost among strangers. I don't like reprimanding you. So please do as you're told Alan."

"Yes sir." Alan hung his head before his dad hugged the quieted eleven year old.

"Now, what do you say we go together as a family and have some fun?" Jeff asked as he saw a smile spring up on his child's face.

"Yes please." Alan lifted his eyes and gave a shaky smile to his father.

"Then let's go." Jeff stood up and grabbed Alan's hand before allowing his youngest to drag him to whatever attraction caught his attention.

Walking along with Alan, Jeff glanced around as he noticed Gordon and Virgil being kids as well as John and Scott. Alan was right, they needed a little more fun in their lives – it wasn't always about work. Feeling a tug on his hand, Jeff noticed Alan seemed to be dragging him in the direction of a food stand. Glancing at his watch, it occurred to him that Alan had to be hungry, it was coming up on lunch time and they'd had a very early breakfast this morning in order to make it to Silverwood Theme Park in Athol, Idaho just outside of Coeur D'Alene.

"Dad, can we have a chili dog?" Alan sent his dad a look and Jeff consented. They were having a day of fun, a little junk food was okay.

"Sure Alan." Jeff pulled Alan in front of him as he stepped into line to get a couple of chili dogs for him and Alan. Glancing over his shoulder, he flagged down his other sons and like expected they'd joined their dad and little brother in line.

"What's on the menu dad?" Gordon inquired as he noticed Alan sniffing the air. No doubt the kid was hungry, he'd begun eating more as he began to grow more.

"Alan wants a chili cheese dog, so I figure that's what we'll be having unless you guys want something else." Jeff shrugged as he stepped up to the ordering window to order lunch for him and Alan.

"I think I want a burrito." Gordon said as he read through the posted menu.

"I'll have a burger." Scott said as he too glanced over the menu.

"Make that two Scott, with cheese!" John said with a grin as he stood beside Scott in line. "How about you Virgil?"

"I think Alan's got the right idea." Virgil stepped around Gordon before tapping his dad on the shoulder making the patriarch turn around. "Hey dad can you order me a chili cheese dog too?"

"Sure thing Virgil, do you want to go find us a table?" Jeff gestured at the many picnic benches scattered around the food court area.

"No problem dad." Virgil stepped out of line and went to go find a bench that could seat all six of them.

Several minutes passed before Jeff and Alan appeared carrying a tray with several chili cheese dogs in snack boats. Jeff carried an arm of three cups. Virgil helped his dad by removing a couple glasses of soda from his arms and setting them on the bench.

"I got you a root beer Virgil." Jeff volunteered.

"Thanks dad!" Virgil picked up his drink that his dad pointed at and took a healthy gulp. It was hot for a June day and the soda was a welcoming change.

Sitting down, Jeff, Virgil and Alan dug into their chili cheese dogs since John, Gordon and Scott ordered a something a little more complex. By the time John, Scott and Gordon arrived – Jeff, Virgil and Alan had finished their lunch and was just sitting around drinking their sodas. Not long after lunch Alan began to fidget in anticipation of wanting to get on some more rides.

"Dad, can we go? I want to get on some rides." Alan tugged on his father's t-shirt sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Not right now Alan; let's let your brothers finish their lunch first." Jeff continued talking with Scott and John about something involving a business venture and Alan was bored to tears.

"Dad…" Alan began but was cut off by his father again.

"Alan, what did I just say? Let's give your brothers a chance to eat their lunch before we get on more rides." Jeff said as he rolled his eyes at Alan's impatience.

"But dad, I wasn't going to ask again…I just have to go to the bathroom." Alan hunched his shoulders as he crossed his legs. He hadn't realized how bad he had to go until after finishing that ice cold soda and suddenly nature was calling.

Jeff sighed as he started to get up, but Virgil beat him to it.

"It's okay dad, I can take him. I've got to go anyway." Virgil stood to throw away their trash as he took hold of his little brother's hand. He didn't want to get separated so he took hold of his baby brother's hand as the boy had been instructed to do. Leading his little brother, Virgil located the nearest restroom and went in. There was a line and Alan squirmed as he crossed his legs. "Do you have to go that bad kiddo?"

Alan remained silent as he nodded.

"Okay." Virgil looked around to see if he could locate another restroom hopefully with less people in order to get his little brother the relief he required. Not seeing one, Virgil looked down at his little brother again as squeezed his eyes shut. Tapping the next guy in front of him on the shoulder, Virgil swallowed nervously when the guy turned around.

"What do you want?" The guy looked disgruntled at being bothered.

"I hate to bother you, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting my little brother go ahead of you." Virgil motioned at his little brother whose hands were pressing against his bladder as a look of pain crossed his face.

"How about no?" The guy turned back to continue waiting in line and Virgil made a face after the guy looked away.

Looking at his little brother, he apologized. "Sorry Sprout, I tried."

Alan bit his lip as he crossed his legs tighter. He didn't think he'd make it at this rate. However some kind soul must have noticed the little guy's distress because he'd called out to Alan.

"Hey kid, you can cut in front of me." Alan lifted his gaze to see another teen not much younger than Virgil motioning to the line which was considerably closer to the source of relief Alan so desperately needed. Looking at Virgil, he felt a nudge from his older brother telling him to go on ahead.

"Are you the kid's brother?" Virgil looked up to see a guy that looked like the brother of the boy that called out to Alan and nodded. At the motioning of the other guy's hand, Virgil placed a hand on Alan's shoulder and steered the kid forward. The man that had adamantly refused to let Alan and Virgil cut in front of him chose that moment to say something.

"You can't do that! The kid should wait his turn!"

"Sorry buddy, but he looks like he needs to go worse than you do." The older boy replied as he stepped back to let Alan and Virgil have his spot. Sure enough Virgil could feel a bunch of looks being directed at him and Alan as the kid hunched his shoulders as the urge to go got worse. A few other guys motioned to Virgil to take Alan to a stall which had opened up rather than to wait for a urinal to open up and Virgil hadn't wasted any time in doing so. Steering Alan again, Virgil entered the stall with his little brother and closed the door behind him.

"Get going kiddo." Virgil turned his back on Alan as the kid fumbled with his zipper. Hearing a sigh of relief from Alan, Virgil tried not to listen to his kid brother. "When you're done kid, go wash your hands and then stay right there. I'll be right out."

"'Kay." Alan flushed the toilet before letting Virgil open the stall door to let him out so he could wash his hands. He did as Virgil said and waited patiently for his older brother to exit the stall – he didn't want to wait but he'd promised his dad he'd be on his best behavior. So best behavior he'd be on. When Virgil exited the stall, he washed his hands before nudging Alan to go on ahead of him.

"Let's go let dad know we're done and I'll take you on some rides, okay sprout?" The eighteen year old asked as he took hold of his little brother's hand again. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead holding the kid's hand, but with Alan…he didn't look like an eleven year old, in all honesty he looked eight. So for safety and security purposes he'd hold his kid brother's hand. Turning to speak to the few nice guys that let him and his little brother cut in line, Virgil smiled at them. "Thanks."

"No problem dude." The kid that originally spoke to Alan said with a nod of his head.

"Come on Alan, let's go." Virgil pulled his little brother along and heaved a great sigh after exiting the restroom. "Please don't wait until you have to go that bad again kiddo."

"Sorry, I didn't think I had to go that bad." Alan apologized.

"It's okay, but try to let us know sooner if you have to go again, other people may not be as nice as the guy and his brother were." Virgil said as he ruffled his kid brother's hair. "Which ride you want to get on so we know where to tell dad we're going?" Virgil asked as he looked around the park curious as to which ride Alan would want to get on. Alan too looked around before pointing at a ride that made Virgil groan. "The Super Round-Up…really Alan?"

"Yeah!" Alan exclaimed as he pointed at the centrifuge like ride that spun you around in a circle several times over.

"Okay, don't come crying to me though if you wind up tossing your cookies." Virgil pulled Alan over where he could still see their dad and brothers lounging around. "Hey dad, I'm gonna take Alan to get on some rides…is that okay?"

"That's fine Virgil, how are the lines at the restroom?" Jeff asked as he glanced at his watch. Alan and Virgil had been gone well over twenty minutes.

"Long, Alan almost burst a couple pipes until a couple of guys let us cut in front of them." Virgil replied.

"Well, we'll keep that in mind. Go on you two." Jeff waved Alan and Virgil away to go ride some rides and Alan went gladly. Pulling his older brother along, Alan ran to get in line. Leaning against the wall, Virgil waited with Alan as the line moved slowly on ahead.

"Hey, you two had the same idea as my brother and I?" Virgil and Alan stopped talking as they noticed the two guys that allowed them to cut in line in the restrooms.

"Yeah, my little brother wanted to ride this ride so…" Virgil shrugged as he pulled Alan against his chest.

"You folks aren't from around here are you?" The younger guy about Virgil's age asked.

"No, we're here with our dad who had some business in Washington." Virgil volunteered.

"Where are ya'll from?" The older guy asked as he looked between Virgil and Alan.

"New York." Virgil said as he didn't want to reveal their actual location of their private island. There was a reason that it was a private island after all.

"Cool." The younger guy said before he exclaimed. "Hey! It's looking like we might be up next."

Virgil looked over his shoulder as he saw the ride attendant open the gates to allow new people to get on the ride. He allowed Alan to lead him up the stairs before the kid was stopped by the ride attendant.

"Hold up kid, got to measure you first."

Alan stood stock still as the ride attendant held a giant metal measuring pole to Alan before gesturing for Alan to continue on. The recent growth spurt helped Alan to get on the ride and he'd got on with a smile. Virgil got into the holding stall beside Alan before obliging Alan and taking his hand.

"Are you scared?" Virgil asked with a brotherly grin as he looked upon his little brother. At Alan quick shake of the head Virgil rolled his eyes. "Sure kiddo."

When the attendant called for everybody to keep their feet flat on the floor and to keep their backs flat against the red pad, Virgil gripped Alan's hand a little tighter.

"Here we go kiddo!" Virgil called as the ride began to spin.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff walked along with Scott, John and Gordon as they headed in the direction Alan and Virgil had gone. They came to halt as they rounded the corner when they heard a retch.

"You're okay Alan." Virgil's smooth voice said in response to a harsh sounding gag. "It's okay."

Jeff sighed as he continued on around the path before spotting Virgil rubbing Alan's back as the kid leaned over a trashcan near the Super Round-Up. He tipped his head when he saw some teenaged guy walk up to Alan and Virgil before pulling removing a lid form a water bottle and handing it to Virgil.

"Here you go Alan. Rinse and spit." Virgil said as he handed the water bottle to Alan who followed Virgil's gentle instructions.

"What happened?" Jeff stepped forward as he watched Alan hand the bottle back to Virgil.

Virgil turned at the question as he motioned to the ride they stood beside. "Spoke too soon when we thought Alan grew out of his motion sickness."

"I see." Jeff stepped forward and patted Alan on the back. "You okay Alan?"

Alan gave a quiet nod as he placed his hands on his knees, not moving from his position over the trashcan – he looked to be anticipating a repeat performance.

"Oh my god! You're Jeff Tracy!" The boy that held the lid to the water bottle exclaimed.

"Uh…who are you?" Jeff looked up as his attention was pulled away from his youngest son.

"They're the guys that let me and Alan cut in front of them in the restrooms dad." Virgil said. "Thanks for getting my brother a bottled water."

"Ah, it was no trouble…I just feel for the kid." The boy said with a shrug. "I suppose my brother and I had better get going."

As the boy and his brother began to leave, John stopped them.

"Why don't you join my family and me? You two seem more familiar with the park than my family and I." John extended the offer.

The two boys nodded excitedly – never in a million years did they think they'd ever get to hang out with The Jeff Tracy - owner and CEO of Tracy Enterprises – ex astronaut and multi-billionaire.

"Well, when my little brother feels like he's done tossing his cookies perhaps you can show us around." Scott said as he folded his arms across his chest. They'd all wait patiently if they had to for Alan to quit feeling pukey. They stayed put for several minutes until Alan felt he had nothing left to give – and straitened from his position over the garbage can.

"I think I'm done." Alan accepted the bottle of water from Virgil to rinse his mouth again before taking a slow sip of the water.

"Good, let's get going then!" Gordon exclaimed as he and the rest of the family followed the two boys – Blaine and Anthony through the park.

The two boys led the family to a water attraction known as Thunder Canyon. And the eight of them rode a raft that sat eight people surprisingly. Their shoes were soaking wet as were the rest of their bodies, but it felt refreshing after the June heat wave. Following Blaine and Anthony further through the park, Alan stopped and gazed up as he heard a loud cranking noise. Blaine noticed the boy's attention directed upwards and he tapped his younger brother on the arm.

"So you noticed Panic Plunge huh?" Anthony said, causing the entire Tracy family to stop as they too looked up just in time to see the lift stop suddenly and release the group of twelve or so people to plummet to the ground below. Scott got a big grin on his face as he watched – he so wanted to get on that ride.

"I'll see on the other side – I want to get on that ride." Scott grinned at his family before getting in line. Nobody else felt brave enough to get on it and they watched for several minutes as Scott was directed to get into a seat before being strapped in. He waved at his family as the ride started to go up.

"He is such an adrenaline junky." John moaned as he watched the ride creep up at an agonizingly slow pace. When the ride reached its maximum height, there was a moment where it seemed like time stopped and a loud click was heard before Scott and the other passengers were released to drop to the earth. When it came to a stop, Scott and the other passengers were allowed to disembark the ride and Scott walked up with shaky hands.

"Wow!" Scott grinned. "I want to do that again!"

"See? What'd I tell you? He's adrenaline junky." John said over his shoulder to Blaine and Anthony who were laughing at the exhilarated expression on Scott's face.

"You want an adrenaline junky ride – I'd suggest getting on Tremors. It'll take you underground." Anthony said with a grin.

"Dad?" Alan looked up at his father with a pleading expression. He wanted to get on that ride – it sounded fun.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked – not wanting his son to get sick any more than he already had been.

"Please? I promise I won't get sick again!" Alan grabbed his father's hand and pulled the puppy eyes. His brothers started laughing when they saw their father's resolve crumble. Nobody could withstand the puppy dog pout from the youngest Tracy.

"Fine." Turning to Blaine and Anthony, Jeff motioned for them to lead on.

"Alright!" Anthony clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms in anticipation. "Let's go then."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Jeff sighed as he noticed the sign by the ride. Anybody 13 or under had to be accompanied by an adult or parent and groaned. He hadn't had an intention to get on any rides, but because Alan wanted to get on Tremors, it looked like he'd have no choice. Waiting in line with his four other sons, Blaine and Anthony – the eight of them waited as the line moved painstakingly slow. At least there was music playing to keep them entertained – of course the song that was chosen was Greased Lightning from the movie Grease – so it wasn't all that great waiting in line. Thankfully as they reached the front - the line seemed to move faster. When it was their turn, Jeff got on the ride with Alan, making sure his son was safely strapped into his seat before fastening his own seatbelt.

The ride attendant came around and lowered the safety bar over their laps and made sure with a sharp tug that the bar was in place and wouldn't move until they hit a button releasing the locking mechanism. Turning in his seat, Jeff grinned as he noticed Virgil and Gordon behind him and Alan. Scott and John who were sat in front of them turned with a couple of grins before giving the rest of their family the thumb up.

"Please for your safety, please keep all hands and feet in the cart until the ride comes to a stop. Sit back and enjoy the ride!" The ride attendant said before pressing the button to engage the ride. The cart started to move forward making Blaine and Anthony who were sat in the very first cart whoop and throw their hands in the air.

The ride left the loading station and started to make it's slow descent up the hill towards the crest of the ride. Jeff watched as Alan sunk down in his seat and he glanced over his shoulder to see Gordon do the same.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Gordon moaned as the ride reached its peak and leveled out. Following the path the ride clinked it's way towards the first drop and right before beginning it's downward fall – Blaine and Anthony gave another holler.

"Here we go!"

Suddenly the ride lurched forward and they were plummeting into the first cavern which according to Anthony and Blaine took them on a direct path through the gift shop where people could watch you through a glass window. Alan screamed and Jeff laughed. This was probably the most fun he'd had in ages. Opening his eyes, Jeff watched as they made a quick climb before going into a hairpin turn and dropping into another cavern. He could faintly hear somebody screaming behind him but he was having the time of his life.

Gordon and Virgil on the other hand both screamed loudly. Gordon was not having fun. He was terrified. He already didn't care much for heights and he just about had a heart attack when the ride started its slow uphill climb – high enough for him to see out over the freeway. But when the ride took his first drop Gordon had clamped his eyes shut as he gripped the handle built into the front of their cart for the purpose of having something to hold onto. Virgil however threw his arms in the air on that first drop.

"Open your eyes Gordon!" Virgil exclaimed. Gordon did just that and instantly regretted it, because they dropped into another tunnel and for the life of him he couldn't close his eyes.

"I hate you Virgil!" Gordon screamed as he gripped the handle in front of him tighter. Virgil only laughed as they went into another sharp turn. "Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Scott and John both howled with laughter as they too threw their hands in the air. They were having a blast and they loved being dropped into the caverns. John gave a laugh as he heard Alan scream as well as their dad. He didn't know about them, but he was having the time of his life. Feeling the cart they were in climb up quickly once more John and Scott waited with baited breath as the rollercoaster dropped them into another cavern – only this time it had a bright flashing light. Making goofy faces as instructed by Blaine and Anthony – they heard the echo of screams that followed through the tunnel. When the ride slowed down in its last run, John and Scott gave a high five.

"Dude! That was freaking awesome!" Scott yelled to Blaine and Anthony who sat in the very first cart.

When the ride pulled into the loading station, everybody waited with anticipation as their safety belts were released. Gordon however was the first off the ride.

"Get me out of here!"

Scott, John and Virgil gave a laugh as they watched the red-head race out of the area and they waited patiently as Jeff guided a shaking Alan from the loading area.

"You okay Alan?" Jeff asked as he looked upon his pale faced son. Alan was shaking.

"That was wicked! Can we go again?!" Alan grinned up at his dad as the adrenaline finally wore off.

"How about let's not and say we did!" Gordon poked his head around the corner. His face was a stark contrast than what it normally was and the freckles Gordon had stood out prominently on his pale face.

"Dude let's go buy our pictures!" Blaine and Anthony exited the loading area and walked quickly to the gift shop.

Scott and John looked at each other…pictures? What pictures?

Following Blaine and Anthony into the gift shop, John and Scott laughed as they spotted their picture. So that was why Blaine and Anthony said to make goofy faces when they saw the flashing light. It was a camera snapping their pictures for them to buy as a souvenir. Deciding they had to do it, John and Scott ordered two 4x6 pictures and paid the $15 dollars for the pictures. Jeff did the same and though Gordon didn't want to – Virgil bought theirs anyway.

As they left the gift shop, they compared pictures to see who had the funniest picture. Blaine and Anthony made peace signs at the camera – having done this more than a dozen times. Scott and John crossed their eyes and stuck out their tongues in their picture while Alan and their dad were polar opposites in their picture. Alan's mouth was open in a scream – eyes wide open and arms flung in the air while Jeff looked to be laughing as he had the thrill of his life. Virgil and Gordon however had to have won the picture comparison contest hands down.

Virgil and Gordon were sat side by side. Virgil winked at the camera and pointed while Gordon…his eyes were bugged out – mouth open in a scream and gripping the railing in front of him as he was sunk down in his seat. The fifteen year old looked absolutely terrified. Declaring a winner – Scott held up Gordon and Virgil's hands in the funniest picture competition they'd had.

"It's not funny!" Gordon's voice cracked as he'd been screaming a lot on that ride. No doubt he'd be hoarse the following day,

"Sure it is!" Scott said. "Hey dad – I'm going to go again, I don't care how long the lines are. That was fun!" Scott said as he waved before preparing to run around to get back in line.

"Hold on Scott!" Jeff called as he observed Alan's crestfallen look. "Can you take your brother?"

"Sure thing!" Scott said as he held his hand out for Alan to take before the oldest and youngest took off at a jog to get back in line. Jeff chuckled as he returned to the gift shop portion of the ride in order to watch through the windows when Scott and Alan went through again. Gordon pouted beside his father as he endured teasing at the hand of his two older brothers.

"Alright you two knock it off. Leave your brother alone." Jeff replied as he noticed Gordon getting upset over being teased. "Come here Gordon."

Gordon walked up and stood beside his father as they watched the roller coaster drop several more times. Feeling his pocket buzz, Jeff waited as he took that as a sign that Alan and Scott were getting ready to drop through again and he was prepared to watch.

"What didn't you like about the ride?" Jeff asked as he pulled the teenager close.

"Everything…that was probably the most terrified I've ever been." Gordon replied as he and his dad watched the Tremors rollercoaster drop from its perch and hurdle through the gift shop – they spotted Alan covering his eyes and Scott throwing his head back with either a scream or a laugh as the ride sped by. Moving over to the monitors, Gordon and his dad gave a laugh when they spotted the picture of Alan and Scott. Alan was clinging to Scott's arm and Scott was hugging the petrified little boy as it rode into the loading station.

"Well, I think Scott and Alan won the picture contest. So don't worry. Your reaction to the ride will blow over since I'm buying their pictures as keepsakes." Jeff reassured as he bought a single picture of his eldest and youngest sons on a rollercoaster having a blast.

"Yeah, okay – but if we ever come back here…I am keeping my feet on the ground." Gordon proclaimed as Scott directed a quivering Alan in front of him.

"I think this kid has had enough scares for one day." Scott said as his little brother clung to him tighter than saran wrap. "Probably be best if we closed up shop and got on back to Washington for that meeting tomorrow."

"Okay." Jeff said as he patted Alan's shoulder. With a quick glance at the time Jeff was amazed. It was almost closing and they'd been at the amusement park nearly nine hours having gotten there at eleven in the morning. "I'll say. Good heavens look at the time!"

Scott checked his watch before rubbing Alan's shoulder. "It's almost past your bedtime kiddo."

Greeting Blaine and Anthony, they thanked the two boys for showing them around the park and Virgil exchanged phone numbers and emails with the two boys before heading off with his family. He'd had a blast and despite Alan having gotten sick on one of the rides and Gordon very nearly soiling himself – he couldn't find anything to complain about in the day. Alan was right, they needed this and it had been a blast spending the day with their workaholic father and Air Force – College bound brothers.

"Dad, can we come back next summer?" Alan asked as he bit back a yawn, now feeling tired as the mention of his bedtime was brought up.

"We'll see Alan." Jeff said as he tousled Alan's hair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So as was requested by Kattfan12001 - I've written this one shot. As mentioned in chapter 80 titled "Teenage Scream" from Escape from Hell Fire...I've made Gordon carry a fear of roller coasters. If you've never been to Silverwood as mentioned in my story - you can find video of the rides mentioned in my story on Youtube and yes with Tremors, you can purchase the pictures that were taken of you on the ride. I have been to Silverwood at least four times in my life and have had a blast. I won't say where in the area I am from, but now you have an idea that I live somewhere in the inland northwest. Nowhere near Silverwood unfortunately. =(<strong>_

Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
